The Black Dog
by Nita Wolf
Summary: It was an ordinary day for the Cullen until they noticed Bella acting strange, will the discover what's wrong with her?will Rosalie find her true mate? and what is her relationship with Carlisle? (femlash /futa/ lemons/time travel )
1. Prologue

**The black dog**

 **Prologue**

Pain…..pain was all she knew..

She bit back a painful scream….

Feeling her body burn and break down….

Opening one good eye weakly, she watched her body crumble to dust…..

She knew what was coming…

And she was welcoming it with open arms….

Like an old friend she was waiting for so long…

A shadow of a smile appeared on her torn face… hidden by her brown locks of hair….

As she fell down to the arms of her friend…the one who could stop her pain and suffering…

Her companion trough her long lonely life…

"Finally.." she whispered one last time as her face was being crumbling away ….her soul was welcomed by her friend…

…death…

A/N : how was it? Did you like it? Ill be trying to upload this fanfiction as fast as possible , I hope you enjoy it!


	2. Synthesize

**The Black dog**

 **Chapter 1 :** **synthesize**

Today was a great day for the world, today was the 31 of December, and everybody was partying, the Cullen was no exception.

The Cullen house was packed with teenagers dancing and drinking, Alice skipped around the house until she was met with a very strange sight, Bella was hunched over a chair, looking absolutely pale and weak, her hand was fisting the front of her shirt where her heart was, it was beating so fast , her mouth open in a wide silent scream ,her eyes looked void, unseeing…

"B…Bella!" she screamed as she rushed to her best friend's side who seemed to snap out of it and eyed Alice an apologetic look on her blushing face "h…hey Alice its okay I'm fine "she squeaked as she walked away not noticing Rosalie who was secretly watching her, worry filling her cold heart "why iam I worried?" she grumbled as she walked away from the crowd….

After a long argument with the Cullen family, and asking Edward to leave her alone for the night, for some reasons she felt uncomfortable around the overprotective vampire, she flinched from his touch, it just felt so wrong ,

" are you sure you don't want me there love?" he asked tenderly

"for the fifth time Edward it's okay " she barked angrily feeling the pain in her body rise as she walked away to her car, biting back a scream from how hot and agonizing it was, and her butt hurts so bad!

Bella was able to go back to her house faster than she through, as she expected Charlie was not there, she changed into a pair of old shorts of Charlie's and a big shirt

a hot searing pain, worst than James's bite , filled her body, making her howl in pain as she arched her back, her hands holding the bathroom, sink tightly, sobs racking her body as she felt dizzy .

after calming down crawled in her bed, sleep slowly overtaking her, she closed her eyes, trying to sleep trough the discomfort and pain in her body.

"Something's wrong with Bella! " called Alice as she barged in Carlisle's study, worry and pure fear etched on her face, a second later, the whole Cullen family was in Carlisle's study,

"I agree with Alice, she was in so much pain" whispered jasper.

"She didn't eat at all" added esme, a sad look on her face

" I can't see anything from Bella, it just white" said Alice in a scared tone, alarming the whole family, but they have promised Bella that they won't call her or show up at her house,

"Let's go hunting "said Carlisle noting the family's dark eyes and Edward's too his surprise Rosalie's miserable faces, they, made their arrangements and took off toward the forest

A/N : I tried to write and upload this chapter as fast as I could, so tell me, did you like it? And don't be shy to point out mistakes if I did them, you see I'm not a native English speaker, and any of your advices will help me write better, so Review! The faster you review the faster I upload, I love you all!


	3. Ignite

**The Black dog**

 **Chapter 2 : Ignite**

23:55…

…Silence…..

23:59

….silence…..

00:00….

"AAAHHHRGH" a voice howled with so much pain and misery…

The sound came from Isabella swan's room…

She was trashing hard…her mouth wide open to its very limit…her eyes were rolled over the back of her head…white unseeing blank eyes stared …a smell of burn started to fill the room as Bella roughly rolled on her hands and knees…her back arched..Her spine cracked and started to elongate into a long black shape behind her, tearing the flesh of her backside adding more pain…

The room was getting hotter; the windows were slowly melting from the heat, so was any plastic in the room, even metal was starting to give in the roasting heat within the room.

"ARHHOWWW" he howled louder her jaw elongated a few centimeters forward and her mouth was filled with rows of sharp fangs…

Her ears elongated a little bit..Blood poured from her eyes, her nose and her ears as she finally…

Combusted…..

Blue fire sprang out of her eyes, mouth ,ears and nose till every pore of her body was oozing the flames…burning anything around her including her clothes…

Memories… a lot of long forgotten memories flashed to the front of her mind… slowly awaking the true owner of this body…

Finally, the fire subsisted allowing the bloody, beaten and naked body of Isabella swan fall on the pile of the ash that used to be her bed…..

A/N : I know this chapter is a bit short but I don't want to squeeze a lot in one chap and making it rushed, so review please!


	4. Aftermath

**Chapter 4 : Aftermath.**

Isabella swan growled softly as the sun blinded her, she shook her head softly as ashes fell from her dark hair; memories bombarded her as she looked around and noted the state of her room.

"Oh my "she gasped as she took in the damage that could not be explained, it seemed that nothing could withstand her flames and the result was a burnt room.

She stood up and looked at herself; she was alive again after all these years, her body was young and unmarred by the scars that decorated her form.

"What shall I say?" she though as her tail waived around in frustration, the action similar to that of an Irritated cat and walked around unbothered about her state of undress Exhibiting a confidence and ease in her body as she walked around the house, tail waving lazily as she searched for some clothes, her closet was burned to the ground and she was able to find some old clothes of Renée let in her father's closet.

She curled her tail around her chest and tucked the tip on one of those things called Bras; the thing was irritating at best and made her yearn for some bandages to bind her chest like she remembered doing.

Her real name was Masha Rostov, and she was reincarnated as Isabella swan, a Wimp of a woman that made her ashamed of showing her face outside, but now that she was awakened, the woman will make sure to build back her reputation.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by a knock on the door,

"Hey Bella" called a voice Masha knew too well.

"Hello Alice" she called back as she opened the door to the tiny pixie of a vampire.

The vampire in question was taken aback by Bella's appearance; the brunet was taller and seemed to exhibit an Aura of confidence and peace mixed with something that screamed powerful and in control.

"Bella?" she asked as she backed away from the woman who smelled of fire and ashes.

"Yes Alice is something wrong?" she asked knowing that the vampire could sense a change in her.

"Lord help me" she thought as the vampire started to criticize her choice of clothing.

 **A/N : Im back! I apologize for the long wait, I was busy with life.**


	5. Oscillation

**Chapter 4: oscillation**

"May the lord help me" grumbled the brunet woman as she found herself being inspected by the pixie vampire who was inches from tearing Masha's clothes and discover her tail.

"Alice Alice it's enough!" she chided cutting the vampire's heated rant, the young one was funny but it was irritating to be handled like a doll.

"But Bella!" pleaded Alice but a glance from those deep brown eyes silenced her, reminding the pixie of the strange aura that surrounded her little sis.

"No buts Alice, I understand you dislike my choice of clothing but please, please quit trying to make me wear clothes I cannot help but dislike, you like designer clothes, frilly girly thing? Fine by me, just don't push it on me" she chided the vampire who looked down hurt and dejected.

"Sorry Bella, I just wanted to bond with you and it's the only way I know" she mumbled sadly as she avoided an eye contact with her sis.

"You know what? How about you and I go for a shopping trip?' she asked the pixie and almost regretted it once she saw the predatory glow in her friend's eyes and decided to cut her before she exploded into another rant.

"On one condition that I get to choose my own clothing" she added and watched the pixie deflate like a balloon.

Masha was laughing silently, Alice was pouting like a scolded child who was not given what she wished, they stopped at the Cullen's house and Jasper welcomed them inside, he was amused by the emotions of the house Alice was pouting and Bella was watching her with a raised eyebrow, the empath couldn't help but notice a change in Bella, from her posture to her gait and the aura that seemed to pour out of her affecting him with her calmness and collected emotion that appealed to the old vampire who was content to remain by her side and to the family's surprise was the lack of appeal of her blood.

"Why hello Bella" said Esme who rushed in to embrace her youngest child, Carlisle greeted his youngest daughter and was surprised with her similarity to an old, old friend, even the aura was similar, which made his worry and suspicion grow.

Masha felt the same thing while watching the leader of this coven, could it truly be him?' she thought as she eyed him. A hint of sadness in their eyes and emotions, catching the attention of the empath whose eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Rosalie Emmett and Edward were out of town hunting for the weekend and Masha was glad to find the mind reader missing, something about him made her uncomfortable.

She was wrenched from her musing by a super excited Pixie who dragged her to her yellow porch.

Masha had many regrets in her life and proposing this trip was one of too many, Alice has been talking the whole way to Seattle about many things including what Bella should buy, she closed her eyes in resignation and found herself wanting to exorcise Alice.

After one hour and half of bickering and searching for the clothes she actually liked and arguing over it Masha was ready to die again, almost all her outfits were black with some white and grey thrown in but what stuck out the most where the trenches, she brought 4 trench coats in black, 3 military shirts and a multitude of pants.

The lack of Variety of colors almost drove Alice nuts, she looked ready to have a seizure from how much she ranted and rambled.

Edward was back," OF COURSE why I am I not surprised?" she thought darkly as she found herself being poked and prodded by said vampire.

He questioned her attire, her new attitude her coldness toward her and what's not and it drove her mad, he was used to have a meek and shy Bella swan as his 'mate' and completely bendable but she knew he loved her, he was just too old fashioned and like the 80's and 90's males controlling and firmly believing that the male race was dominant and that women were to be submissive and meek by nature, which explained his behavior toward Rosalie who was anything but MEEK.

But now Meek Bella was long gone, and Masha had enough of this little wanker who was rattling her about her Dark toned clothes.

"My love that trench and shirts doesn't look good on you, why didn't you get a nice dress? You look too manly that way! And this shirt? It's military something only jasper wears! And those pants? They are too loose and are a man's size!" Rambled Edward who circled her like a vulture picking at everything he disliked.

"Listen Edward, I chose this clothes because I liked them and no you have no right to comment Or change my views, my days as Meek Bella are over, get used to it" she spoke coldly and calmly, she turned to the family who remained silent but showed how happy they were to see her change for the better.

" I shall take my leave" she said nodding softly but swiftly, and action that was repeated by Jasper and Carlisle as they watched the woman climb in her truck and slowly leave their driveway.

 **A/N: Hello y'all I'm back again and I found my muse, I'll try to add a chapter for all my ongoing stories stay tuned and review please!**


End file.
